


Errands

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, All Time Favorites, Because he deserves one, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky finally gets the love he deserves, Bucky would make an awesome dad, David is so cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Shopping, He has a fan, He's a hero not a villain, Major major fluff, Personal Favorite, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, She called him James, Teasing, Winter Soldier feels, You Have Been Warned, favorite one I've done so far, feeding ducks, happy endings, it so fluffy, literally can't stop smiling, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much, who wants more dad Bucky, winter soldier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: It’s Bucky’s turn to do the errands where he meets a very excited fan and an embarrassed individual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s POV. Guys this has got to be my most favorite one I’ve done so far!!
> 
> Thought I'd post some tooth decaying fluff for you guys, while Part 6 is in the works. ;)

We were running out of food in the tower so it was my turn to do the food run and whatever errands that needed to get done. I didn’t mind, in fact, I volunteered. I’ve been on missions one after the other, so it was nice to just relax and take time for myself for a change. So when the topic of errands came up, I jumped at the chance. 

I grabbed my coat, my keys and the list of food and items everyone wanted. Besides the basic needs for the girls and the basic essentials for food, everyone had their own snacks they wanted. Thor wanted pop tarts, ice cream and chocolate for the girls, fruit and vegetables for Steve and whatever the others put on the list. 

* * *

 

When I get to the grocery store it was pretty much empty, considering that it was the middle of the week and it was early. I decided to do the frozen things last, so I head over to the fruits and vegetables. I grabbed a cart and looked at the vegetables on display. I grabbed a plastic bag from the side and went towards the peppers first. As I started to reach for them, I felt something tug on my leg. Out of instinct, I jerk slightly before looking down to see a small boy, no older than 4 years old, was hugging my leg. He was tugging off the glove on my left hand while jumping up and down. 

 

“You’re Sargeant Barnes from the Howling Commandos! You’re my favorite, besides Captain America!” He pointed to his shirt that had Steve’s shield on the front, but what made me smile was the hoodie he was wearing. It was a Winter Soldier zip-up hoodie. Usually, kids are clamoring around Steve, because of his reputation as Captain America, but never did I think that someone, let alone a child would be excited to meet me. Considering what I’ve done in the past. My expression lightened and I gave him a small smile as I crouched down to his level saluting him. 

 

“Sargeant Barnes at your service, but we have to keep that between us. I’m on a very important mission.” His eyes widened and zipped his mouth shut with his fingers, before cupping his hands to whisper to me. “Don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me. Are you going to save the world?” Before I could say anything a beautiful voice reached my ears, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry…” I stood up and turned towards the voice, I nearly gasped right then and there when I saw who the voice belonged to.  _ She was the most beautiful gal I’ve seen since the 40’s. _ I was at a loss for words as she picked the little boy up and placing him on her hip. It took a few seconds, but I was able to finally say something. 

 

“Oh no, it’s totally fine. He’s a fan of Captain America, so I don’t mind.” She smiled lightly. 

 

“And you Bucky!” We both let out a small laugh, but I swear I could’ve fainted at the sight. The way her smile reached her eyes and how her eyes sparkled as she looked down at the boy. “I’m James Barnes.” I held out my right as she took it the boy in her arms squirmed and grabbed my left hand. The glove came off with a tug and he started to trace the outlines of the metal plates. 

“No! You’re Seargent Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s friend!” I laughed and nodded, “Yeah, but most people just call me Bucky.” 

 

“Well, I’m (Y/N) and this is my son David.” A beautiful name to match such a beautiful person. “Pleasure to meet you, it’s not every day when you find out you have a fan.” I smiled at David who was astonished as the plates shifted when he moved my hand around. Then all of a sudden he leaped from (Y/N)’s arms into mine. A look of pure shock filled her face when she noticed David wrap his tiny arms around my neck. 

“Mommy, can I have a picture with Bucky?” Her face quickly changed as she pulled out her phone and smiled at the both of us, “Smile sweetie.” She showed us the photo and David’s smile grew.

“Thanks, mommy!” He kissed her nose before I set him down. I watched as she handed him her phone, “Why don’t you go show grandma and grandpa okay? Maybe they’ll get you ice cream if you ask nicely.” He quickly hugged my leg and ran to an older couple, I grew a little confused. Looking around to see where the father was, she must’ve noticed.

 

“Sorry for looking shocked, it’s just that David never really engaged physical contact after his father left. So we’ve been staying with my parents for a few weeks.” She let out a quiet laugh as we watched David jump up and down while showing them the picture. “I’m really sorry about that, he’s just a huge fan of you. He likes Captain America, but he prefers the Howling Commandos and the Winter Soldier better. Makes him feel like a hero.”  _ A hero? He sees me as a hero? No one’s ever seen me as that before. _

 

“It’s okay doll.”  _ Shit. Way to go Bucky, I really need to learn to think before I speak. Man, you’re slipping. _ “Oh crap, I’m sorry….that was-I didn’t mean...man I feel so stupid right now.” I dragged my hand across my face, too embarrassed to even look at her. 

“James…” Curiosity getting the better of me, I snuck a glance her way. (Y/N) was playing with her hands and biting her lip. I wasn’t sure if I was making her nervous, but her lack of response made  _ me _ nervous. 

“...Uh, look (Y/N), I’d really like to get to know you and David. You both sound great and not to mention you look great too.”  _ Great, I did it again. _ I mentally facepalm as I felt myself go pale. But that changed when she smiled at me again. A smile that made my heart race. 

“I’d like that James. Plus you’re the one who looks great, the bun suits you.” She giggled as my hand automatically reached up to where my hair was pulled back. How was she so perfect? With her, it felt as if I didn’t even need to try to act normal. She made me  _ feel  _ normal. 

“Great! Um….here’s my number, you probably already know where Starks Tower is since you can’t really miss it. But I’d love it if you and David could stop by sometime. I’m pretty sure he’d have a blast meeting the Captain.” She put her number in my phone along with her address. “We’ll stop by soon. I loved talking with you….James.” (Y/N) waved and headed back to David and her parents. I stood there for a few minutes, remembering everything about her. For the rest of the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And the way how she made me feel whole again. 

* * *

 

“Mr. Barnes, there’s a Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and a David here for you,” FRIDAY announced in the common room. I quickly jumped up from the couch and nervously ran my hands through my hair. It’s been a week since we met in the grocery store and just this morning (Y/N) texted me that she got the day off and they were wondering if I was free. 

“Woah Frosty, what’s got you all jittery?. I thought you Super Soldiers weren’t the jumpy type.” I glared at Sam who was sitting next to Steve on the couch behind me. 

“Shut your face Bird-Man or I’ll shut it for you.” 

“Hold on a second, (Y/N)? Wasn’t she the one you told us about? The one from the grocery store?” Steve looked at me with a sly grin plastered on his face. 

“Oh, you mean the one he never stopped talking about. Because how perfect she looked and how she smelled like pomegranate and raspberries?” By this time they were trying to hold back the laughs that bubbled inside them. 

“You remember that?”

 

My heart stops as I spin around to see (Y/N) and David standing in the doorway. She looked incredible, even if she was dressed casually. David was wearing a different Captain America shirt, but still wore the Winter Soldier hoodie from before. He squealed when he saw me, letting go of (Y/N)’s hand and rushing towards me. I just had enough time to bring back my focus and catch David, swinging him in the air before putting him on my side. His arms immediately wrapped around my neck. 

“Bucky, momma said that we could go feed the ducks and if I’m good, we could get ice cream!” I grinned at him before ruffling his hair. “Well if that’s alright with your mom, then it’s fine with me.” He cheered and clapped his hands together. 

“Hey sport, do you want to meet some very good friends of mine?” He eagerly nodded his head, I walk towards Steve and Sam who were smiling at the interaction. 

“You must be David. Thank you for keeping Sargeant Barnes mission a secret, he saved the world because of you.” Steve smiled at David, who just looked at his shirt to me, to Steve repeatedly. 

“Is that Captain America Bucky?” I lowered him to the ground and knelt in front of him, “Sure is, along with his trusted side-kick the Falcon.” 

Sam coughed, “His  _ side-kick _ ? Man that was low.” David laughed at the look on Sam’s face, “Why don’t you show them your shirt while I go talk with your mom okay?” I got up and left David with Steve and Sam, grinning when he eagerly showed them his Avengers action figures that he pulled from his bag. (Y/N) stood off to the side grinning wildly at the sight of the three of them on the floor playing with her son. 

 

“Sorry, I know I should’ve called but the lady at the front desk said I could come right up. Not to mention he was really eager to see you again.” I stand in front of her and could hear her heart race. 

“Was David the only one anxious to see me?” I asked her and smiled when a small blush made its way up her neck. 

“Well, who wouldn’t be anxious to see you again? I mean, you’re not too bad on the eyes James.” Now it was my turn to blush.  “And by the looks of things, it sounded as if you were pretty anxious to see me again too.” I laugh nervously, trying to ignore the comments from Steve and Sam. 

 

“I guess you got me there. Not going to lie, I was getting a little worried you wouldn’t text me back.” She giggled and grabbed my hand slowly, “Well I’m glad I did. Now, do you think we should get going? He’s been dying to feed the ducks all week.” I nod at her as we head back towards David. Who was now laughing when Steve pretended to get shot by Sam. “Hey sweetie, you ready to go and feed the ducks?” He jumped up into her arms grinning happily. 

“Momma, I made new friends! Do you think I could come back to play with them?” She nervously looked from me to Steve. Sensing her uneasiness, he spoke up, “Of course. As long if it’s okay with your mom, you both are always welcome.” 

“Momma, can Bucky carry me?” I quickly glance at her, her eyes glassing over as emotions ran through her. Not from pain, but joy? Happiness? 

“Of course baby, only if that’s okay with him first.” I couldn’t help but smile at the both of them. 

“Hand him over doll, I don’t mind.” David immediately reached for my left hand to watch the plates move again when he was situated on my hip. Steve’s and Sam’s eyes widened in shock at the action. But it quickly turned to something else when they took in the look of David’s face. Steve just looked at me and gave me a gentle smile, before helping (Y/N) pick up the action figures. Once everything was packed up, we were ready to go. 

 

“Have fun you guys!”

* * *

 

Everything was going well, we stopped at a local diner for lunch then headed towards the park. David was currently feeding the ducks, squealing when they would try to grab the bread from his hands. (Y/N) and I were currently sitting nearby on a bench laughing at the site in front of us. At one point, (Y/N) lifted my left arm around her shoulders and leaned into my side. And I let her. I pulled her closer to me and started to rub my hand along her arm, content and finally at peace. She wasn’t afraid to be around me, or of my arm and it made me feel good about myself.

 

We laughed and talked for hours as we got to know each other. By now David was worn out and was curled against my chest as I carried him back to their apartment that happened to be close by. “You’re truly amazing (Y/N).” She blushed and looked down at her feet, “Well, you’re not too bad about yourself James.” She looked absolutely adorable when she was flustered. She was perfect. We eventually made it to their apartment and headed straight towards David’s bedroom to put him down. 

 

She walked me to her door after we made sure that David was actually asleep. “I had a great time today (Y/N). I love being with you and David, you...you make me forget all the damage I’ve done. You-you make...god, this is going to sound cliche, but you make me feel like I can be a better man than who I was.” 

 

“Oh, Bucky…” She leaned up and kissed my cheek softly. “I should be the one thanking you. I never thought I’d meet someone else after his dad walked out on us. That I wasn’t going to feel affection again. And you are a better man than he ever was.” My heart soared and swelled at her confession. Unable to stop myself, I gently cup her face in my hands and kiss her lips slowly. I feel her place her hands on top of mine and kiss me back. I pull away and lean my forehead against hers, breathing deeply as our eyes locked. 

 

“I’m free next Friday. If-if you want to feed the ducks again.” She whispered against me and I couldn’t help but grin at her. 

“I’ll look forward to it doll.” I leave shortly afterward, eager for Friday to come so I could see her and David again. I knew right then and there, that she was mine. And I was going to do everything I could to make them both happy. I’m really glad I volunteered to do errands that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more domestic, dad Bucky? Show of hands!! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
